


Fathers Suffer Near Daughters

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed near Martha Kent.





	Fathers Suffer Near Daughters

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed near Martha Kent after Supergirl was careless and accidentally harmed her via one recent battle.

THE END


End file.
